The Gift
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: When she sees the voucher for the SPA treatment on her desk Lisbon knows who left it, but the question is, why did he exactly do it? Maybe she can answer her question and make Bobby happy, catching two birds with a stone.JISBON ONESHOT, missnitagirl idea


Usual disclaimers: guess what? even if I'd like to, I still don't own them. I don't even own the prompt on wich this littel thing is based on- i based it on MissNitaGirl's idea...

* * *

When, just arrived at the office, Lisbon finds the voucher on her desk; she immediately knows who it's from, and for many reasons.

After all, it's not unusual for Jane to give her gifts, especially after a rather stressful case like the last one, who has forced the dark haired agent to confront yet again the ghosts of her own past – the girl the evidences seemed to point to at the beginning was the first born of a dead woman and a drunken, lost and abusive father, and now she carried on her own shoulders the weight of her whole family, just like she had done long years before. Jane, being Jane, knew she was having a bit too much of a déjà vu, and had been silent for almost the whole case, behaving like a normal human being for once, and had dared to take her hand in his own for a brief moment when no one was looking at them, and even if had felt more like an hand skimming on her own than hands-holding, so brief the interlude was, it had meant the world to her, and it still does.

And now, this, a week end in the most exclusive spa of the whole State, the Aphrodite's pools in Santa Rosa, and a voucher valid for two people, in one room only. She looks at his sleeping form on the couch in the bullpen, wondering if what she is thinking about is right, if he is really trying to tell her something… well, to be honest, she _knows _he is trying to tell her something, and if she has to be totally honest with herself, she is pretty sure she may know what the nature of this something may be, but, even if words haven't been said at loud (it should be an end of the world event to bring the man to actually talk about himself for real, and all the times he has done it in the past, it has been because she has been the one pushing the issue), the man has been pretty adamant in his behavior, and all the evidences are leading in the same direction.

Evidence one: he is restraining himself; he has done it from quite a while, actually.

Evidence two: they flirt a lot more, and often it looks more like seduction then mere flirting.

Evidence three: a normal person could say they are dating. Not that they call them dates, but, after all, how do you call arranging one or more meals each day with a person you aren't related to, in cozy restaurants or at your own places?

Evidence four: he kisses her goodnight, with quick pecks on the lips she can't even answer or deepen, but, still…

Evidence five: they often sleep together, in the most platonic way possible. She may wear just thank top and short shorts, and he may be with just his pajama pants, and they may end cuddling each other and interlaced completely, but it's still just platonic, for now.

Evidence six: he no longer wears his wedding band.

Evidence seven: Red John has been killed with the death penalty six months prior, and he is still working with the CBI.

Result: the evidences seem to say he is interesting in moving on with his life, and more specifically, with her. Of course, there's always the little problem that, with Jane being Jane, one may never be too sure, and so, maybe, it's just her reading too much into this, and seeing what she just wants to see… maybe he has just finally understood his actions have repercussions (on her, mostly), besides, it's not like they have never flirted before, and maybe they spend their free time together just because they are both sick of being the only two left outside alone (Grace and Wayne are back together, and Elise and Cho are finally getting married), and maybe the pecks on the lips are just only pecks on the lips and not kisses, and maybe he doesn't get closer to her in their sleep consciously, maybe he isn't wearing his wedding ring any longer because Red John is now gone, and maybe he is still with them because he has somehow developed some kind of science of justice…

She grunts out of frustration, because, the more she tries to think about it clearly, the more confused she gets. She is attracted to him, she doesn't have problems admitting it, and she doesn't even has problem she has fallen in love with the man- only a dumb idiot wouldn't fall for Patrick Jane, considering his chivalry, and his good looks, his carrying attitude, his joy de vivre, his charms and his style. And he can cook. Who wouldn't love a man who can cook?

She smirks as an idea crosses her mind; she is going to catch two birds with a stone. She is going to make Bobby happy, and she'll see how Jane will react, and, considering the reaction he'll have, she'll be able to say if he really is interested on moving on with his life with her.

XXX

As he hears the soft and regular sound of her shoes on the pavement, Jane decides to stop pretending to sleep and follow her into the kitchen to exchange a couple of words about the incoming weekend- after all, she has been closed in her office long enough to having to only seen the voucher, but having thought about it as well (and a lot). He wonders, well, he hopes she got the hint, that she knows he wants to be the one she is going to spend the two and an half days with in Santa Rosa, the one she'll share the room with (and the bed-ha made sure it was not only a room for two, but with just one bed, king size, but it's not like she needs to know it yet).

Moving like a cat without doing any actual noise, he decides to surprise her, and he feels just lucky when he notices that her back is to him, and she isn't even paying attention, busy talking with someone over the phone.

"Sweet Lord, Bobby, you got me worried here for a while! I swear I was on the verge of calling hospitals and morgues! Ehy, what's supposed to mean? You were the one not answering home and mobile! Ok, ok, I got it, I got it, I'm exaggerating, but, c'mon, you can't… no, no Bobby, I didn't call to complain. Actually, it's for a rather pleasant reason… anyway, I was wondering if you remember Aphrodite's pools and how we kept saying how wonderful it'd be going there… well, guess what? A friend of mine got me a voucher for two for two and an half days! Everything's paid and taken care of, and it's this weekend, the WHOLE weekend! Yes, I know, it's amazing, isn't it? No, no, it's not too much, believe me. Well, you see, the fact is, he kind of made my life miserable for quite a long time… no, try years. Yeah, well, he has a lot to be sorry for. Well, anyway, back to the point: I have a voucher for two and nobody to go with, so I was wondering…" she says with a hint of malice in her voice, playing with her hair. "If you'd like to, you know… well, anyway, only problem is, it's a double room, so we'll have to share, but it's not going to be really SUCH a problem, right? Oh, well, glad I didn't have to put too much of an effort into convincing you. Yeah, I know; I didn't have any doubt; I know I can be quite persuasive when I want to. Oh, c'mon, I'm sure you'll not forget this weekend. Yes Bobby, I told you, I'm sure of it, I really want to do it. If I'd mind, I'd not ask you! No, no Bobby, I know, no, I'm not going to regret this, yes Bobby, I'm sure. Oh, Lord, how many times do I have to repeat it? It will be fun, I assure you! Yes, ok, listen, I'll stop by you this evening on my way back home, ok? See you in a while!"

As she ends the call, an ocean of thoughts breaks into Jane's mind (all in the line of "she doesn't want to go with me", "she didn't understand", "she wants someone else around", "She doesn't love me back") and all he can do is passing out on the floor…

XXX

"_Jane, I know it's not that bad, so make me the damn favor of putting your act together and open your damn eyes right now!"_

As he hears her voice through his "dream state", like it was far, far away, Jane, slowly and reluctantly opens his eyes, and even if the light isn't that strong, it's still enough to hurt them so that he has to keep them semi-closed, and it's trough semi-closed eyes that he sees Lisbon, sitting on the pavement, by his side, and even if her words could have fooled him, it's clear that she is worried, busy running her fingers though his curly blond hair while keeping a wet towel on his forehead.

"You got me worried here for a while, you know?" She whispers, her head close to his own, resting on the couch (and, to his own amazement, it's not HIS couch, but the one in her office, the same office where they are currently alone and with closed door and blinds) "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault I passed out because I survive on tea, dear" he says with complete nonchalance with a smirk and a scroll of his shoulders.

"Oh, well, and here I though you did it because you actually freaked out when you heard I was inviting Bobby at the SPA…" he rolls his eyes, finally catching on with the whole thing a bit, but, mostly, annoyed, also because she is too amused by the whole damn situation and he really hates it. "C'mon Jane, I'm a detective, it means, basically, that I detect."

"Ah, well, in that case, let me tell you something, you didn't detect…"

He almost shouts, annoyed, mad, his voice high and his eyes red, but he is cut off by Lisbon herself, who stops being amused and turns serious.

"Jane, you can't seriously expect me to be ready to share a king size bed in a spa, with you, for two and a half days…"

"We often share a bed, Lisbon, and it has never been a big deal, it doesn't have to be one now!"

"Jane, I'm a good detective, so, stop trying to fool me. I know it'd be a big deal, I know you want it to be a big deal. We'd not be able to restrain ourselves, and I know that we aren't ready to run into that yet"

"Ah, of course, running into things with Bobby, instead, is definitely right!" he whispers, his back to her front.

"Jane, I heard what you were whispering"

"I didn't whisper"

"Jane, Listen, let me clarify this: I'm not saying I'm not interested in you or going at Aphrodite's pools with you, I'm saying, date me properly for a while, kiss me like you'd kiss a woman you are interested in, and in a while we'll talk about spending the weekend closed in a SPA room. You waited for years to be able to move on; I can't see why you can't wait for a little longer. I mean, I waited for you, now, the least you could do, is waiting for me!"

"Are you sure that Bobby will agree with your plan? Because I'm pretty sure he'll not wait for you and me to be on the same page! I bet he'll not restrain himself! I bet he'll jump on you eh second you'll set foot in your room! I bet…."

"Bobby isn't interested in me!" she smiles, almost laughing.

"Oh, are you sure? Would you mind sharing why, my dear?"

"Jane, Bobby is heterosexual!"

"In fact, it's because he is heterosexual that he'll jump on you!"

"Jane, do you know how my friend Bobby is called?"

"I don't know, I'd say, Robert, Roberto, maybe some twisted version of Ruben!"

"Or maybe, she is called Roberta" she smirks, as he gets paler and paler, realizing she ahs fooled him, she has had him the whole time…

"Isn't one of your sisters in law called Roberta?"

"Yeah, she is Tommy's wife. They just celebrated their first anniversary, and, since I didn't have anything for them, I thought about offering my voucher."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well, the fact is, I'm a bit mad. I mean, I wanted you to go there."

"Jane, you wanted me to go there _with you_, it's a bit different._"_

"…"

"Jane, are you sure there's nothing you'd like to share with me?"

"Ok, you win. Yes, I admit my plan was to seducing you over the weekend, are you happy now?"

"Jane, you know we are not ready yet…"

"As you say, woman"

"But, maybe, you could always try to seduce me here, in a while, and maybe, just maybe, in few months tie, we could try the spa on our own firsthand…"

"My mentalist abilities tell me that you are trying to tell me that you want me to pick you up at eight, bring you somewhere cozy and romantic for a proper first date, and that, at the end of the evening, I'll get to kiss you, and this time for real…." He says, smirking, amused, with his eyes shining, blue in green.

"Yeah, you really need to be the best mentalist available to understand that…."


End file.
